


Love Isn't Easy: The Royal Masquerade

by GarnetSeren



Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [12]
Category: Choices: The Royal Masquerade (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eloping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, On the Run, Rescue, Sister-Sister Relationship, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Not caring what anyone would think, she hurriedly braided her hair before quickly changing into something appropriate for the ride ahead. On her writing desk sat a hastily written letter proclaiming that Annalisa should retake her rightful place as head of House Aster, because after what had happened at the conclave with Kayden, she was simply done. She'd never wanted to be queen, and she wasn't about to let the man she loved rot away in the palace dungeon to achieve a goal that wasn't theirs. All she wanted was the future they'd discussed during the sparse hours they'd snatched for themselves, and she was determined to do everything she could to make it happen... even if it meant leaving Cordonia behind.*Please note, this is a completed 'what-if' based short story.*
Relationships: Crown Shield/Main Character (The Royal Masquerade)
Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636357
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Not caring what anyone would think, Aquilina hurriedly braided her long auburn hair and pulled it over one shoulder, keeping it out of the way whilst she changed from her favourite nightgown, into clothes not dissimilar to what Kayden had worn to the Beltane festival. On her writing desk sat a hastily written letter proclaiming that Annalisa should retake her rightful place as head of House Aster and named her as Regent, because after what had happened at the conclave with Kayden, Aquilina was done. She'd never wanted to be queen. At first all she'd wanted was to escape the Library, then she wanted to save her sister, though since her romance had blossomed with the Crown Shield, all Aquilina wanted for herself was a life with him; they'd once fell asleep talking about a hypothetical bakery they could own, and tears pricked her eyes just thinking about it. Because now Kayden was locked in the dungeon because of Hunter, and even if it was supposed to be some sort of plan to stop Renza and Cyrus, Aquilina didn't fully believe it. The regent hadn't made any secret of his feelings for her, and had seemed just as scared of Kayden's powers as everyone else. Aquilina herself had been surprised when he'd stopped that arrow from killing her, but he'd saved her life... he'd saved her life at least three other times too, she was sure of it... so how could she be scared of that? Scared of him? Kayden was a good man, and discovering he was a sorcerer didn't change that. So there was no chance she was going to let him suffer for a crime he didn't commit, she just needed to get to the palace and find his squad, then they could get him out of the dungeons, then out of Cordonia. With a rough plan in place, Aquilina grabbed her travelling cloak and hurried down the stairs, taking pains to be as quiet as possible in case she woke any other members of her household. Not that it mattered apparently, since as soon as she made it to the grand front door of the estate, her sister suddenly stepped out of the shadows.

“Anna!” she gasped.

“Lina, don't looked so shocked,” Annalisa said, smiling slightly. “You're my baby sister, remember. I know you, and I know what you're going to do.”

“I'm sorry, I can't...” Aqualina began, tears pricking her eyes.

“I know,” her sister soothed, picking up a pair of saddle bags from the marbled floor. “There's a spare change of clothes for both of you, some food and a few purses of gold. Vasco is outside with your horse.”

Tears began to roll down Aqualina's cheeks as she pulled her sister into a hug, and Annalisa began to softly cry too as she held her tightly. The only other words exchanged was the agreement to write whenever she could, before she hurried out of the front door into the cool night air. Vasco was there waiting for her, holding a fine chestnut mare steady and took the bags from Aquilina immediately to fix them to the saddle. Argentium got up from where he'd been laying by the stairs; the young wolf was no longer a cub, and made it perfectly clear he was going wherever she was.

“Be safe, my dear,” her house steward said, smiling sadly.

“Thank you for everything, Vasco. I'm sorry it had to be this way,” she replied, darting forward to give him a quick hug.

“As am I,” he replied, solemnly. He returned her hug briefly, before helping her up into the saddle. “I hope the roads are kind to you both, good luck.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Teapot had pulled him out of his cell and into the private interrogation room, Kayden hadn't expected much more than his guards to be checking if he was alright, maybe sneak him a decent meal at most. He had not counted on Sunshine to be waiting inside, enthusiastically insisting they were going to be smuggling him out of the palace. Granted, the only thing he was guilty of was being born a sorcerer and not killing the former queen like he'd been accused, but he still hadn't expected it. He didn't know if Sunshine's plans were the same as Aqualina's, but the only thing that had stopped Kayden pacing his cell was the fact she'd given him a subtle signal... _their_ signal... before she'd agreed with Hunter's accusations, and whilst he didn't trust the regent he _did_ trust her. Hopefully whatever the plan was kept his half-brother off the throne and had Aqualina crowned queen; her compassion would make her a remarkable ruler, and Kayden's only regret was that he wouldn't be able to see her reign himself. If she had any sense, he wouldn't see her again at all, since associating with him would only ruin her reputation. But he should have known that his lady wasn't one for taking the safest option. Because it was as if just thinking of her had summoned Aqualina, since when the stout wooden door of the interrogation room slowly swung open again, the beautiful redhead quickly slipped into the room with Frisk not far behind her. Kayden couldn't do much but gape at her in shock, though Teapot just smirked a little... as if he knew this was going to happen... whilst Sunshine leapt up from her seat and threw her arms around the soon-to-be-queen.

“I knew you'd come,” the guard gushed.

“Frisk said you were the one who'd ordered him to keep a look out for me,” Aqualina replied, hugging Sunshine back.

“What are you doing here?” Kayden asked, finally getting over his shock enough to stand.

Three pairs of eyes and a helmet turned to give him identical incredulous looks, though his lady seemed the most unimpressed of all. Yet she still crossed the short distance between them, until she gently wrapped her arms around his torso. Kayden hadn't dared hope he'd be able to touch her again, so regardless of their small audience, he buried his face in the crook of her neck; breathing in the soft floral scent that clung to her porcelain skin.

“Did you really think I was going to leave you here, Kade?” Aqualina asked, gently.

“You must have questions,” he deflected, stepping back just enough to cautiously take hold of her hands.

“The only ones that matter are if you're alright,” she said, before glancing at Sunshine. “And what the plan is.”

“We're getting him out in a suit of armour,” the smiling guard explained. “No one will recognise him under the helmet, then it's just a case of getting to the border,”

Kayden shook his head. “I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I can't leave. It would put Lady Aster's coronation at risk.”

“Don't you dare 'Lady Aster' me!” Aqualina snapped, glaring at him. “You of all people should know how little that ridiculous title means to me. I don't care about the coronation, I never wanted to be queen. I only stood so Hunter had time to thwart Renza's schemes, but he threw that in my face when he refused to use Kendra's decree to claim the throne. The only things I've cared about through all of this was curing my sister and you... you stupid man.” Her usually clear voice wavered, as tears unexpectedly welled in her beautiful green eyes. “Even if... even if it didn't mean the same to you, even if everything you ever said to me was a lie, I won't let you suffer for a crime you didn't commit.”

“I... think we should give them a moment alone,” Sunshine suggested, already ushering the others towards the door.

Kayden opened his mouth to speak, but he was beaten to it.

“Don't trouble yourselves, we haven't got time,” Aqualina said, pulling her hands out of his grasp. “We need to go. Now. I'll go get my horse and Argentium.”

“I'll ride with you, Lina,” Frisk suggested, holding the door open for her. “You'll never find the rendezvous otherwise.”

As the two left, all Kayden could do was stare after his lady whilst trying to ignore the disappointed look Sunshine was giving him, though what was harder to dismiss was when Teapot suddenly announced:

“You're an IDIOT, chief.”


	3. Chapter 3

They rode through the night, pushing their horses hard to get as far away from the capital as possible, only briefly pausing to let their steeds and Argentium drink, whilst Kayden and the guards changed from their armour into more understated disguises; Sunshine also opting to dress more masculine just as Aqualina had. Then they were riding again, the armour discarded under some hedgerow as they headed for the border. Not much was said between any of them, least of all the serious conversation she needed to have with Kayden, but Aqualina caught him glancing at her the few times they'd had to reign their horses into a trot so they didn't rouse suspicion. They ate in their saddles, following the route Teapot had planned, until the sun was high in the sky and Sunshine suggested taking a rest in the glade they'd just stumbled across. There was a unanimous, unspoken agreement, and whilst the former guards all dozed off quickly in the lush grass, Aqualina sat on a fallen long and stared unseeing into the green depths of the forest they were in.

“May I speak with you, my lady?”

She looked up at the sound of Kayden's voice, but couldn't muster up a smile for him. “If you dispense with titles, then of course, Kade.”

“Forgive me?” he whispered, unexpectedly kneeling in front of her. “I didn't think... I didn't mean... I... I don't deserve you. Please believe me when I say I never intended to hurt you, or to keep my secret from you. The night we met, I fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the world, and I still struggle to comprehend what you see in me.”

“Have you never believed me, all the times I insisted you were enough? That you were everything I wanted? Kade, you're the only reason I got through any of this... and I don't just mean the many times you've saved my life,” Aqualina replied, quietly. “I swear you're the only reason I still have my wits about me, because whilst I was working for everything everyone else wanted, I at least had you. Thinking about the future we talked about was the only thing that got me up some mornings.”

“I have thanked the stars for every day we've had together,” Kayden stated, earnestly, as he carefully took hold of her hands. “I want nothing more than your happiness, I prayed that happiness would be with me, though I never wanted to stand in your way.”

“Kade, I never wanted to be queen!” she said, exasperatedly. “I was trained to be a scribe not a ruler, and I'm furious Hunter refused to follow Kendra's wishes after we found her decree. I didn't want to be head of my family, and I'm more than happy to hand that back to Annalisa... all I've wanted for myself is to not return to the library, and to have a future with you. Don't you understand? Being queen has never meant anything to me, the only title I care about is being your wife. The only future I want, is one where you are by my side. One where we are equals. I thought you felt the same way.”

Without warning, Kayden surged forward and captured her lips in a desperate kiss, and tears welled in Aqualina's eyes as she returned the gesture with equal fervour. She inhaled the scent of leather that still clung to his skin from his old armour, her fingers carding through his thick black hair, as his arms wound around her waist; pulling her into his lap.

“You know I never expected to find something like this... someone like you, Lina,” Kayden murmured, resting his forehead against hers. “I've always been self-reliant, I never expected to find love, but I am so much happier with you... I never meant to keep my secret from you for so long.”

“I don't hold that against you, Kade,” she assured, cupping his handsome face. “And knowing what you can do doesn't change how I feel about you. I swear. You're my heart. I love you too.”

“No matter what happens, I will be there to protect you,” he promised, fiercely. “Until my last breath, I am _yours_. Nothing will ever change that.”

“Then marry me,” Aqualina whispered, completely seriously. “As soon as we're across the border, let's find somewhere to wed.”

“If you honestly want to elope, we'll stop at the first chapel we come across,” Kayden agreed, smiling warmly.

“Guess we should also be on the look out for any bakeries that need new owners,” she teased, returning his gesture.

His smile turned indulgent, as he caught one of her hands in order to press a kiss to her knuckles. “Whatever you wish, Aqualina Vescovi.”


End file.
